PROTECT      NILEY
by A-Country-Canadian-Girl
Summary: Miley is the new girl. Nick is the only one who notices her. What happens when he finds out what happens at home? Rated M FOR LATER scenes.
1. Chapter 1

PROTECT YOU

**Nick's POV**

It's the first day of school today, and all of my grade is in the gym. I see old faces and new ones. There are three new kids two girls and a boy, all up at the front. The teacher tells them to go find a seat. The first girl, starts walking to the popular table. I knew right then and there that she was going to be just like all the others, Too good to talk to the people labeled 'Un-cool', 'Losers' and 'Geeks'. The boy (whom is my brothers' best friend) looks over at me, knowing that I had been labeled. I half-expected him to come sit with me and my friends, But my Brother was popular and we all knew that he wanted to be just like my brother. So he went and sat with him instead. The other girl Whom I found so pretty, just walked over to the only empty table in the entire gym and sat down. I noticed how she never looked up and was crying. I went over and sat beside her. "Hello" She just looked up, smiled a bit and looked back down.

"May I Sit Here?" I Ask, wondering what she will say. She just nods not looking up. "What's your name?" I Question as I sit down across from her. "Miley" She quietly Exclaims in a soft voice. To me It seems like her voice is absolutely Amazing, It's like a soft velvet melody, like a sweet song coming out of her mouth.

"Nice to meet you Miley, I'm Nick" I say as I smile. I notice how her arms and hands were black and blue.

"Are You okay Miley? Your arms are all bruised" I watch her reaction, her suddenly turning nervous. "I… I'm fine" She says quickly. Her face looks relieved as the bell ring signaling the end of the day. She gets up quickly, running out of the room as fast as she can.

'There is something going on with her, I know it' I think to myself as I slowly walk out of the gym and over to my car. I was half way home when I saw her, and I was shocked with what I saw.

**Cliff- Hanger! XD.**

**This is my first story, so bear with me, I have lots of school work, even over Christmas break, so I apologize ahead of time for not updateing as soon as I would like. I hope you like this story. I will have other ones up soon! :D.**

**1 review for the next chapter!**

**Kayla**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry about not updating I'll try to get more chapters up before my exams start. So don't expect any up the last week of the month.**

**Nick's POV**

I saw a man that could her father, yelling at her and grabbing her arm, and he slapped her when she pulled away. I got infuriated as I got out of the car and started walking towards them I hear him yelling, while she's just standing there crying.

**Miley's POV**

"You're a Worthless Piece of Shit and Your Mother Would Be Ashamed" My Dad Spat At Me. My Heart Broke A Little at Those Words, I just stood there crying.

Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw Nick walking over with a furious look plastered on his face.

"Nick Get out of here" I yell at him because I really don't want to involve him in this at all. No one should know about me being abused.

"I'm not leaving without you miley!" he yells at me.

"Yes you are now go!" I yell back.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

We were arguing so much that neither of us noticed that my dad was gone. I was the first one to notice.

"nick-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"No Miley I'm not leaving without you"

"Nick he's gone"

"Oh Thank God. Get in the car miley" He tells me, I actually listen.

**Nick's POV**

I tell her to get into the car, and much to my relief she actually listens.

We get in my car and we just drive, not having a clue where we were going.

I finally broke the silence.

"So would you mind telling me how long this has been going on?"

I said looking over at her coming to a red light.

**Dedications: ****madeline2010****, ****DontForgetMex3****, ****TheMsBrandy1****, ****Xoxobooklova****. AND A SPECIAL SHOUT-OUT TO MY BESTEST FRIEND MAKAYLA! I Love u babe! XOXO**

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! NEXT CHAPTER UPDATED SOONER. I PROMISE.**

**XOXO Kayla**


	3. authors note

**Hey everybody! I'M SOOOOO SORRY I Haven't Updated In A While**

**I've just been so busy with school, and I just finished my midterms today so I'm really tired. But Tomorrow's My Birthday So I PROMISE I will Update at least one if not both of my stories and maybe a chapter of a new one, I've been working on. Again, I'M SOOO SORRY! My Updates Will Become More Frequent Now That Midterms Are Over. Just A Heads Up Now If I Don't Get Good Grades I Won't Be Able To Update Until I'm Un-Grounded, So Lets Hope I Get Good Grades. I Promise For An Update Tomorrow! **

**XOXO Nileylover303 XD**


End file.
